


情事25

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	情事25

他把朱正廷压在混音台上，迅速扯开衬衫纽扣连外套通通甩到一边，朱正廷的手轻轻捏开腰卡扣把腰带扯了出来，灵活的手指解开他的裤扣裤链往下拉了下内裤，露出浓密的耻毛又不肯替他把裤子全褪下去。蔡徐坤喘着粗气捂着额头指了指下面，  
“你看看，憋成什么样了。”  
朱正廷余光看到内裤里狰狞的形状，从容揽着他的脖子和他接吻，还想再吊吊他的胃口，粉嫩的小舌钻进对方的口腔攻城略地，草莓气息从牙床绵延盘旋沁入心头，蔡徐坤纠缠着对方的去留不肯放松，龙舌兰的气息对草莓进行铺天盖地的围剿。朱正廷言笑晏晏轻推着他结实的胸膛。  
“哎，我刚才说真的呢，你去重新学音乐我就不跳舞了，替你去管公司。”  
蔡徐坤把人搂过来，胸膛赤裸的肌肤摩擦出异样舒服的感觉，他的吻像星火落在朱正廷耳际脖子。  
“算了吧，咱爸说了，你看不懂的。”  
小兔子看着他近在咫尺的耳垂凑上去不轻不重咬了一口，  
“你们都笑话我。”  
“乖。”  
蔡徐坤轻轻拍了拍他的背。  
“你放心跳舞吧，我会在业余时间把错过的东西一点点补回来的，”  
朱正廷凑上前吻了吻他眼中自信的光芒，心疼地抱紧他窄薄的腰身。蔡徐坤不知道突然想到什么突然低声开口。  
“其实你打乱了我的计划。”  
“计划？”  
“是啊，这间屋子我本来是打算给我们将来的小公主做卧室的。”  
朱正廷哭笑不得从他怀中直起身和他四目相对。  
“既然你刚才让我放心跳舞，我就潜心开展我的舞蹈生涯了，麻烦你以后配合工作，做爱带套。”  
没想到最后自己能坑到自己，蔡徐坤极为后悔但是转念一想，又觉得今天是自己绝妙的机会。  
“那今天呢？家里也没有套啊，我忍不到下去买了。”  
“你射外面。”  
“我现在控制不住。”  
“那......”  
“今天就不带了，就当赌一把，有了就生没有就算了。”  
趁着朱正廷犹豫，蔡徐坤拖着臀瓣把人抱起来，让他俯在自己身上深吻，直给人吻的七荤八素点了头。他牵着小兔子的手往下摸，胯下鼓鼓囊囊涨成一大团，朱正廷从他身上爬下来吞咽口水，勾着他的内裤褪到腿弯。紫红的性器释放出来快要翘上肚皮，他伏低身子吞了进去，用舌尖勾勒它的形状，蔡徐坤一只手揉搓着他的头发，另一只手和他十指交握，看着那张樱桃般粉嫩的小嘴吞咽着自己的分身发出淫靡的声响，朱正廷无辜地抬眼仰视他，在他身下舌尖打转吮吸龟头又舔了一下，作恶刺激的视觉和潮湿紧致触感险些让他交代。  
蔡徐坤把人拉起来和他刚含过自己的嘴接吻，心里满满登登都是甜蜜，他把朱正廷放倒在柔软的地毯上，撑开他的腿给他仔细做扩张，一个星期没做了可能有点紧，还好润滑液家里常有。他涂了满手探进一个指节，朱正廷后穴早已泛滥成灾轻松末入，他趴在面色潮红快化成水的人身上，低头蹂躏起他胸口的红樱，衔在并不锋利的上下牙齿间磨蹭，朱正廷难耐的叫出声，他照顾起另外一边用指腹的薄茧去刮蹭撩拨，很快就让他起了更大的反应，后面涌出更多润滑的体液。  
他就着温热的液体又伸进去一根手指，两根手指转着圈去寻他的敏感点按压，朱正廷的甬道被他搅动的动作惹的不住皱缩，他细致的撑开褶皱为了不让他遭罪做全准备。  
终于熬到了三只手指顺利进出，朱正廷像个煮熟的虾子瘫在地上捂脸，蔡徐坤起了坏心思趁他不备掐着他的腰一捅到底，果不其然看见他惊呼着放开了手瞪大着眼睛怒视他，朱正廷被冷落的分身因为他的进入变得更加挺立，铃口微微溢出白色浑浊的液体。蔡徐坤替他撸了两下又使劲在他体内深顶了几下就让他交代了，体液溅在小腹被他抹均散开，蔡徐坤捧着朱正廷的脸吻了下去，呼吸交织缠绕，身下的动不知疲倦撞击不停，朱正廷被他桎梏住肩膀防止身体向前滑，因为他的撞击动作承受的越来越深。  
孩子都被送到奶奶家了，保姆他放了她一天假，今天家里只有彼此。朱正廷不用再去顾忌随着情事的浪潮呻吟尖叫，感受他埋在体内的事物因为呻吟声变大发胀挤进了生殖腔，愉悦感此消彼长，不知道过了多久后穴猛地一烫，汩汩流出的液体涌进自己的身体，龙舌兰的味道又浓郁了几分。蔡徐坤漫长射精过程中凝视自己的眉眼深情温柔，他晃动着身体拉过他的头又是吻的抵死纠缠。  
他没缓几分钟，蔡徐坤甚至都没等软了拔出来就在他体内再度复苏，那个人刚射完还低声喘着气，就着姿势竟然就给他再度抱了起来。  
“夹紧点，弄到地上不好收拾。”  
蔡徐坤在他屁股轻轻打了一下，反而让俩人交合的部位漏出几滴液体浸湿了地毯。朱正廷一口咬上他的肩膀留下个不甚清晰的齿痕。  
“啊......一会儿你收拾啊。”  
蔡先生笑得一脸宠溺掂了掂怀里的兔子，就着重力往里又挺了挺，几步走到客厅把人放在沙发上，他抬起他一条腿放在肩膀上身子往下压，腿部肌肉结实的手感让他忍不住多摸了几下，他摸索着从出差背的包里拿出个兔耳朵头箍，明明做着最亲密的事还因为害羞脸色微红。  
“我在机场买的，你戴肯定很可爱。”  
朱正廷接过来会错了意，  
“尾巴呢？”  
“什么尾巴？”  
他才发现蔡徐坤买的就是一个普通发箍，根本不是自己脑子里的情趣用品黄色废料。怕他联系自己的过往质疑耳朵和尾巴的用处，朱正廷赶紧缩紧后穴让蔡徐坤直接闷哼出声，他在他身体里缓缓抽送挺动，看见小兔子乖乖把发箍带到头上比划了一下又摘下来，手疾眼快把发箍带在了蔡徐坤的脑袋上，他一脸不情愿想往下摘，却看他特别可爱对着自己笑啊笑，露出两个甜甜的酒窝呲着小虎牙眼睛眯成两条缝。  
“坤坤戴也很可爱啊。”  
放在发箍上的手又拿了下来，蔡徐坤默许了他的胡闹抱着他的腿深入，交合的撞击声响彻在寂静的客厅，更像是灵与肉无比契合的响动。蔡徐坤吻着他的眉眼正面射了一回，摁着他的脊柱后入又射了一回。朱正廷的跟着也不知道高潮了多少次，整个人浑浑噩噩蜷缩在他怀里又被他带上了床又来了一回，后面仿佛不是自己的隐隐火热发烫，脑子里是剩下反复濒临快感时的大片空白。  
两个人气喘吁吁仰躺在床上牵着手，屋子里的腥气几乎浓的散不开，朱正廷累的直合眼皮打瞌睡。  
“老公，我好困，你不做了我就先睡了。”  
话音刚落小狮子就翻身趴会他身上，嘴里还碎碎念。  
“乖女儿，爸爸为了你可真是要精尽人亡了。”  
朱正廷再一次被他的炙热贯穿身体，人生圆满。他无力的躺在床上想着真是最后一次了，再来一次他真的遭不住了。偏偏身上的人还动作凶狠插的他泪水涟涟，这人上他的时候没完没了的样子就像个人面禽兽，他看着他纵欲中让人沉迷的脸又迷迷糊糊蹿出点透明液体。很快空白感再度袭来，温热的甬道收缩着绞紧体内的祸根，他脑子里的弦崩断了，呜咽了一声承受着再度滚进身体他热乎发烫的体液，像个任人摆布的布娃娃疲惫不堪晕了过去。  
蔡徐坤亲昵地用鼻子拱他的脸颊才发现不对，这人像是睡死过去了完全没了回应，他终于从他体内拔出疲软的性器，用手小心翼翼拍打着他的脸。  
“贝贝？”  
“贝贝？”  
叫了半天还是没反应，他后背发凉心直发麻，伸手去探他的鼻息却被人轻轻搭住手腕。  
“再吵醒我，我就......”  
恐吓的话没说完人就又睡死过去，蔡徐坤呆愣着看了他半晌终于忍不住捂着嘴偷笑，倾身上去在他唇角落下不易察觉的吻。他盯着他平坦的小腹笑的温和从容。  
“爸爸就只能努力到这了，我们让Daddy好好休息吧。”


End file.
